4 AM
by liquescentt
Summary: Kasuka wakes up to find himself with a visitor who's demanding something more than he would expect. But not more than he'd want.


**Title: **"4 AM"******  
Words:** 1,678**********  
Series:** Durarara!**********  
**Pairings: Izaya - Kasuka  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Another drabble fic request I filled. This, as the other one, has a story behind it - sort of. But considering how I ended this, I'm not sharing the back story. I'd rather have the reader decided what happens after themselves.

* * *

Kasuka rolled over in bed, reaching blindly for his phone that was going off somewhere on his nightstand. Opening an eye, he looked over to it when his hand couldn't find it on it's own. The light from the screen dully eluminated the room when Kasuka grabbed it and turned it around to face him, squinting at it's brightness.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily into the speaker. Sitting up as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

"Open your door."

Blinking he pulled his phone away in confusion to see who it was he was talking to. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite put a face to it.

_Izaya? Why was he - ?_

"Okay." He responded deadpan. Throwing his blankets off him, he slid off the bed and made his way to the front door. Opening it he peered around to see Izaya standing there facing away from him with his hands in his pocket.

Kasuka couldn't understand what he needed at - he looked to the clock in his living room - _4 am?_ "Hey." He said in his usual tone, gaining Izaya's attention. The raven turned towards him, looking him over after his eyes laid upon on him.

He was in a plain white tee and a pair of light blue boxers while his hair dishevled from sleep. Which Izaya had to admit looked extremely hot like that. He nodded towards him in greeting and sauntered in past the brunette when the door was opened wider for him.

Closing the door, Kasuka went to turn around and question if everything was alright but was met with a pair of soft lips and a hand snaking into his hair instead. "_Mmm-!_" Came his muffled voice exclaiming his surprise. But that didn't stop Izaya and Kasuka would admit he didn't care for it to. He was merely caught off guard.

It only took a moment for him to get use to the sudden contact before he was kissing him back. Clear on what Izaya had come here for, what he wanted, Kasuka was more than willing to oblige on the request. He'd wanted this from Izaya for quite sometime. Not that he ever said anything or let it be known in anyway. Though he guessed that he must've let one longing look linger far too long, allowing Izaya the chance to see it and catch on immediately.

The informant tried to shrug his coat off as he stumbled backwards, making his way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss, he let the hand behind Kasuka's head guide him back with him. But Kasuka wasn't up for stumbling about and instead bent down, his head tilting up to keep the lip contact, as he looped his arms under Izaya's knees and picked him up with surprising ease.

Kasuka heard the disapproving grunt come from the informant but ignored it making his way to the bedroom much faster. And as much as Izaya didn't like being carried like that, he was glad Kasuka chose to do so as he removed the hand that was intertwined in the brunette's hair and pulled off his jacket, dropping it on the floor as they entered the bedroom.

Knowing better than to hold onto him any longer, Kasuka let Izaya down and was surprised to have him pull away from the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva straining between their mouths before it snapped. He almost seemed desperate to get things started as he tugged on Kasuka's shirt, pulling it off him before beginning to work on removing his own pants.

"Izaya… we don't have to rush. Slow down." He tried to suggest, wanting to savor this moment since he didn't know when something like this would happen again. Though it was shot down immediately as he was shoved onto the bed roughly, "No."

"Get rid of those." Izaya commanded motioning his head towards the boxers Kasuka was wearing as he stepped out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor before he quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Kasuka stared at him for a moment, surprised at how fast he was going. He didn't want any foreplay - no teasing - _nothing_. It was as if his life depended on this and his deadline was almost up.

"_Now,_ Kasuka."

Kasuka nodded and started to slide them off, but paused when he seen Izaya crawl onto the bed towards him. A predatory look in his ruby red eyes and a sexy smirk spread along his lips. Swallowing hard as he felt himself twitch alive with anticipation from just the expression on the broker's face alone; _he could only imagine what the informant would be able to do with his actions._

Izaya groaned in irriation and reached up, yanking the boxers down himself when he seen Kasuka pause. "You're too slow." He complained hovering above the man as his eyes scanned all the newly exposed skin. Drinking in how soft and smooth and good it looked, causing him to slid a finger up Kasuka's thigh twirling it around teasingly. His eyes flicking up to watch Kasuka's face distort and his body jerk underneath him.

"What's wrong?" Izaya drawled, swirling his finger even slower. "Does it tickle?"

Kasuka's head leaned back and he trembled, shivers running through him. "Yes." Izaya continued the motion as he leaned forward, licking Kasuka's lips before asking. "Would you like me to continue with what I had planned or would you rather I take it slow?"

Kasuka thought for a moment. This was _Izaya Orihara_. Was it smart to let him do whatever he pleased to him? _No. _Not the first time. It wasn't clear yet if Izaya planned to do this again. And if he_ didn't_, Kasuka didn't want to deal with it being too memorable. Because he knew, with Izaya, it would be and he would never be able to sleep with anyone else without Izaya coming to mind. No one would be able to match him.

"No. Just fuck me."

* * *

"_Nnnghhhh-!_" Kasuka gripped his sleek sheets tightly as he moaned and writhed under Izaya. The brunette was _far_ better than he had anticipated. And he wondered whether it was just another part of Izaya's natural talent or if that meant he got around.

"_Haaa_… I-Izaya_aaaa_." It was hard to think of anything else than the hard dick pounding into him. Hitting him in just the right place, at just the right speed and just the right amount of pressure. "_A-AHH_!"

He could feel himself getting closer. And Izaya must have been too since Kasuka knew he'd tightened around him. Plus, the hand that snuck around his hips to grab his erection, stroking it in time with Izaya's thrusts, gave him the hint as well.

He could hear Izaya's low moans getting louder and that only made the heat in his groin grow. But when Izaya finally moaned his name as his head pressed against Kasuka's back, Kasuka couldn't hold back any longer and he came hard into Izaya's hand, his walls clamping tightly onto Izaya. Forcing him to follow right behind, letting his seed spill into Kasuka before he pulled out and sat back onto the bed, slightly panting.

Kasuka rolled onto his back to look Izaya over, wanting to see his expression. His sweaty hair clung slightly to his face, while his cheeks were flushed and his mouth opened just a bit as he tried to regain his breath. Finding Izaya to look even more beautiful than he could've imagined.

A silence filled the room as both of them stayed where they were. Kasuka couldn't help but think of Shizuo. What was he going to think when he found out. _If_ he found out. Izaya was sure to use this against the blonde. _Wouldn't he?_

Scarlet eyes found Kasuka's the moment that thought was brought to his mind and the intensity behind those dark hues caused him to suck in a breath. "I have to go." Izaya mumbled getting up from the bed to gather his clothes.

"Okay." He responded looking down towards his bed. Kasuka figured this much would happen. How could he expect any different? This was Izaya Orihara; he wasn't out for love. He used people as playthings and he takes what he needs from them, _then leaves_. He was selfish and cruel and was all the things Shizuo said he was and more. There was no way he could expect more.

"I'll.. be back later today - _tonight_. Alright?" His brown eyes flickered up to meet Izaya's face. _Was he really - ?_ He hesitated not sure how to respond. This wasn't some game that he was playing, was it? Izaya wasn't trying to get his hopes up and then not show just to mess with him. Was he?

Izaya furrowed his brow when Kasuka didn't respond. "Is that alright?" He asked again while he pulled his shirt over his head before letting his gaze meet the younger Heiwajima's again. Kasuka could see the need for approval on Izaya's face. Not understanding why it was there. If Izaya was just messing with him… then why - ?

"Yes."

A ghost of a smile flickered onto the informant's lips and Kasuka found that against all his insecurity warning him not to -_ he was looking forward to Izaya returning_.

"I'll see you then." Was all he responded before walking out of Kasuka's room.


End file.
